How It Should Have Ended
by GryffindorRAWRR
Summary: My intake on how the battle of Hogwarts should have ended.


The final battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort was over. Harry haven won made everyone smile and cheer but a few minutes later the novelty wore off and the memories of the dead hit them. Everyone was in the hospital win mourning over loved ones expect one person; Ginerva Molly Weasley.

Ginerva ,or Ginny as she like to be called, sat in the room of requirement crying her heart out. She was crying over numerous things. Her brother being dead and that she couldn't find Harry were just two of those things.

"Knew I would find you here." A voice she recognised said. Ginny looked up and saw harry leaning on the door frame with a small smile. His clothes were ripped and bloody and his face was scarred and bruised but other than that he was fine. She got up and ran over to him but instead of hugging him she started punching him in the stomach. Her punches were feeble and soft so they didn't hurt.

"You're a git, you know that? An insufferable, thoughtless git! You're the world's biggest git!" Ginny said and after every two words she punched him. Harry didn't care, he sort of expected her to act like this and instead of stopping her from hitting him and he simply wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her hug. Ginny tried pushing him away at first but after several failed attempts she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him back.

"You're still a git."She whispered in his ear.

"I know."He whispered back into her ear. They stayed like that for several minutes in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence; it was an 'I'm glad you're here' silence.

"Be my girlfriend, Gin?"Harry whispered in her ear.

Ginny couldn't believe it. Harry had asked her out again. She wanted to say yes but the memories of her break up with him flooded back.

"Why, so you can break up with me again?"As she reluctantly let go of him and walked over to the sofa she had been previously sitting on. Harry followed her but stayed silent.

"You don't know how hard it's been for me. When you broke up with me the first time I cried for weeks and wouldn't acknowledge my family. I didn't get over it but I eventually started speaking to my family again. Then you kissed me before you went hunting for those horcruxes and I felt scared that I would never see you again, even though deep down I knew you were alive. I needed you! Then we started the big Hogwarts battle and I lost you in the crowd and a few hours or so later I heard Voldemort's voice." Harry gave a faint smile, knowing that she could finally say his name without flinching. "He said he wanted you and when I couldn't find you I knew you were being the hero and went after him. Then Hagrid brought you into the great hall and I screamed. The only thing that kept me going in those dark times was gone. My life was ruined and my heart was broken again. I turned away and my mum comforted me and when I looked back, you were gone and even though something bad was going to happen, I was glad you were alive and I smiled. I didn't know what you were feeling when you were hunting those horcruxes but I was feeling scared, lonely and upset."Ginny managed to say before crying again.

Harry put an arm around her and calmed her down. Ginny calmed down and rested her head between his shoulder and head. He then gently lifted her chin up and they looked into each others' eyes.

"I wasn't having fun either Gin. I didn't want to break up with you, Merlin no. You're smart, beautiful and the best thing that's happened to me. I had to break up with you because Voldemort would have used you to get to me just like he did with Dumbledore, Sirius my mum and dad. I didn't want to but I had to, to save you. I didn't want to lose you like I've lost so many other people. You mean so much to me. That kiss is what kept me going when I was hunting horcruxes. I missed you too Gin. Every night I would get out the Marauders' map just to watch your dot move and I figured you were safe until I heard about those Carrows. I wanted to hurt every one that tried to hurt you and when I heard you scream when Hagrid brought me in the great hall I wanted to jump up and run straight towards you and give you a hug and tell you I was all right. It took everything I had to lay there motionless and hear you scream, it was torture. I was feeling lonely too. Sure, I had Hermione and Ron, when he came back, but I missed you. I needed you."Harry whispered and Ginny gave him a hug.

"I love you, Harry."She said as they broke from there hug.

"I love you, Ginny."Harry said as he kissed her and she kissed him back. After their kiss and a few seconds of well needed air, Harry held her hand and looked around.

"I love what you've done with the place."He laughed as he leant back and she rested her head on his shoulder. The room was miserable and plain. It looked like any other common room but instead of the bright colours and the warmth, everything was grey and cold.

"I needed a place to cry and I didn't realise I was walking past the room of requirement till the door appeared so I went in. The room reflected my mood so I stayed and cried. I didn't think anyone knew I was here, so how did you?"She asked.

"Ginny, I've known you since I was eleven. I also know that your favourite food is pizza, your favourite flower is a lily and when you're embarrassed your face turns and adorable shade of red."Harry said with a smile.

"Have you been stalking me? My mum even gets confused about my favourite food."Ginny laughed.

"That's because she has all those hungry mouths to feed. It's amazing how she even remembers what one of you like."Harry laughed.

"There was something else that kept me quite happy when I was away."He added.

"Which was?"Ginny asked confused a little.

"That poem you wrote to me when I was in my second year."Harry said with a smile.

"I don't know what you mean."Ginny said blushing again. When she was in her first year she sent him a singing valentine. She was embarrassed at first, Luna had talked her into it, but after seeing a small smile appear on his face when he heard it made her heart skip a beat. She still had a copy of the poem but she wasn't going to tell him that!

"Sure you do. You sent it to me on Valentines Day and even when I was a little bit embarrassed, I still had a smile."Harry said.

"You liked it?"Ginny said in awe. He honestly liked his valentine?

"You remember."Harry smiled.

"No, I ever said that."Ginny quickly said as she blushed again.

"Maybe this will jog your memory."Harry said and recited the poem.

"_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
The hero who conquered the Dark Lord."_

"You remembered it after all these years."Ginny said with a smile. Sometimes she couldn't remember things that happened a few days ago and he just admitted to remembering something that happened more than three years ago.

"Ah, so you admit it, you remember that moment."Harry said with a mischievous smile.

"Fine yes, I remember but how did you remember the words after all this time." Ginny said still surprised.

"I always remember the special things and that singing valentine was certainly really special. I didn't get a chance to thank you so thank you."He said and he kissed her in the cheek.

"You're welcome. "She said blushing yet again. After all this time he remembered. That was so sweet!

"Let's go see your family, their probably wondering where you are."Harry said as he stood up and held out his hand.

"Is the famous Harry Potter scared of my family?"Ginny said with a laugh as she took his hand and made their way over to the door.

"Not your whole family, maybe just your mum."Harry joked.

"You're scared of my mum?"Ginny said stopping in surprise as she reached the door.

"Not necessarily scared, more like... afraid of being on her bad side."Harry laughed.

"I see your point. She can get a little frightening when she's angry."Ginny laughed taking his hand again.

"Yes."Ginny said as Harry opened the door for her.

"Yes?"Harry said a little confused.

"Yes, I will be your girlfriend."Ginny said with a smile.

Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around. They then shared a kiss and held hands as they made their way to the hospital wing. Ginny was with Harry again had she couldn't be more happier.


End file.
